Paublo Dehauntedo
Bio He has been mentioned in several fan-fics, but has yet to actually appear (unless you count Double Royal Trouble, which includes flashbacks). Pappy was the fisherman that saved Duchess Lucinda from a sea-storm four years ago, and tried to raise her as his own (barely succeeded, since he knew nothing of lemurs... to deep in the jungle when he sailed passed Madagascar). In the spoken-scat of Duchess Lucinda's song "Jazz It Up", he thought she was a mermaid, which kind of explains why he feeds her fish... a lot. If not for help from his Doolittle-like grand kids (he knows their secret, but knows the reasons he should keep his mouth shut), Duchess wouldn't have had survived this well-meaning yet inaccurate parenting methods. After loosing his leg in the Navy, he likes to think of himself as "The Steadfast Tin-Soldier"! Trivia *his image and intentions were slightly based off of the song "He's a Hero", preformed by She Daisy. *last name is a Spanish-sounding version of the phrase "The Haunted", fitting with "La Phantasma" in the family. *Claims to have a fraction of Aztec ("El Doradonian") in the family, and that he named his son after his ancestor's best friend, assuring he's a descendant of Tulio and Chel. *Pappy plays sea-shanties like "Sailing, Sailing", "Blow the Man Down", and "Whale of a Tale" on his accordion, and one of the few land-songs he knows is "Barney Google". He also kept his "ex-wife's" bagpipes (he's actually a widower, not a divorcee) and brings those out on special occasions, but he plays them so horribly that his family only allows him to do that to "scare out bad luck and unwelcome guests". He claimed that while spending some time in Poland while he and his parents sailed the world, (being a nine-year-old in 1939) he wondered in a concert hall where Ignacy Jan "Iggy" Paderewski was giving one last show before returning to a more public life. Paublo Dehauntedo only knew "Chopsticks" and "Twinkle Little Star" at the time, but the famous pianist saved the boy from getting kicked off stage though improvised counter-melodies and encouragement. Now a man, Paublo thinks of Iggy every time he plays on a keyboard of any sort. *Duchess Lucinda wagered a picture of him wearing a dress in Card Shark. *Made a silouette appearance in Thunder-struck. *He knows the secret talent of his grand-kids (Amy and Zeke can talk to animals), but he understands why they keep it a secret even from him... it was the best trait his wife, after all. *possible voice actor: Rob Paulsen (if that star of the "Time-squad" series isn't history yet) Quotes *"Who else wants to try on George Washington's wooden teeth?! Huh? They taste ''good!" Conversations that involve him (From Thunder-Struck) Alice: Ever get the feeling you missed something? Pappy: All the time... I was the foster-parent of a ''mermaid. Alice: Whatever... weirdo. Pappy: Who are you calling a weirdo... you... WEIRDO?! ---- Photos Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art Category:Mistress Phantom Pages